Terrible Perfection
by Dusk Lunae
Summary: The War of the Titans has ended a year ago and The Heroes of Olympus never happened. Annabeth learns that she is pregnant at only seventeen. She and Percy fall slowly out of love as the child develops inside her body. Then, when everything seems to be calming down, tragedy strikes. Who knew that something that can tear one person apart can make two people stronger than ever.
1. Chapter 1

_Great_,Annabeth thought as she stared at the dreaded stick on the bathroom counter. She usually didn't mind math, but she knew that this plus sign had the ability to ruin her life. She was thinking about how to tell Percy when someone knocked on the bathroom door.

"Annabeth," he called out. "You've been in there a really long time. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Seaweed Brain, I'm fine" she said a bit harshly.

"Annabeth, I'm coming in there. I know that tone. That's your worried voice."

"No!" Annabeth tried to scream at him before the door was rammed open. _Stupid dysfunctional lock_, she cursed to herself. Ever since her and Percy had made love, he had become very overprotective. Sometimes it was sweet and showed her how much he cared. Other times it was strait up annoying; Annabeth liked her privacy.

She hid the positive pregnancy test behind her. She was going to tell him when she was ready to. Not before. Sadly for her, though, he had seen her put something behind her back.

"What is that?" he asked.

_So much for waiting until I'm ready…_

She brought the test out in front of her. At first, Percy looked confused. After a few seconds, realization dawned on his face.

"I know it's kind of pointless to say it now, but, I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth could tell by Percy's expression that he didn't even know what to think.

"Percy?" She asked. "Snap out of it, seaweed brain."

"I... I don't know what to say. Oh my gods, this is gonna cause Hell."

Annabeth, the normally calm and collected one, burst out in tears. Percy wrapped her in his arms, again, not knowing what to say or do. Percy got lost in his own mind. He thought of having a child with Annabeth, a thought that had been in the back of his mind for a while now. He wanted it to happen. He just wasn't ready for it to happen _yet._

Percy let his mind wander off to an old memory. He was around eight and was trying to question his mom about where his dad was. He knew the "normal" kids at school had them. _Maybe, _he remembered thinking, _if I had a dad, I would be normal too._

He now realized how absurd that thought was. But he also realized how much having Gabe, a terrible father, as the only fatherly figure in his life had impacted him. Something clicked. He would be nothing like Gabe. He would be nothing like Poseidon or any of the other gods were to their children. He would get his life together for Annabeth and the baby and be the best damn dad there ever was.

Though he was still scared out of his mind, Percy took Annabeth by the shoulders and said in the most confident tone he could muster, "We can do this. Everything will be fine. I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth looked up at her boyfriend. "Have you gone fucking insane?"

Percy winced. _Just hormones I guess... _he told himself. "No," He said as gently as he could, "I'm just saying that we've been through worse. And I can get a job and you can stay at my apartment with my mom. We'll even pay rent if we have to." He smiled at her.

"Percy, I don't know if you've noticed this, but we're seventeen! I still have goals to fulfill, colleges to apply for, high school to finish!"

"I know that, but the baby is already here. What else are we gonna do?"

Annabeth looked down. Percy didn't get it at first, but as time passed he slowly started to understand. "You don't mean..."

"Yes, I do 'mean'. I don't have time for a kid yet so I'm not having one." She yelled as she stormed out of the bathroom, going towards her phone she left on Percy's bed. Annabeth had been spending the night there for two nights while her dad was at some bi-plane exhibition. His mom had gone off to "run errands". She had been doing that a lot for the past couple of days...

"Annabeth, please. Can we talk at least? It's my kid too, you know."

When he got to her room, she was already on the phone with Planned Parenthood. She had the number in her phone for whenever a girl at camp got knocked up- usually Aphrodite girls.

"Yes, I need an appointment for as soon as possible... Yes ma'am, Tuesday would be fine. Thank you, bye."

Percy scowled at her. "So I'm guessing you're planning to abort in two days... Fine. But I'm not coming."

"What if I didn't want you there anyway?" By the hurt look on his face, Annabeth knew she had gone too far. "Percy-"

"No. Just go get your stupid abortion alone. I'm done." With that, he walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

Percy let Annabeth sleep on his bed for the next two nights while he slept on the couch. He and Annabeth barely talked except to say "good morning" and "good night". The morning of the dreaded day finally came. Percy got up with Annabeth and even made her breakfast, but the two still weren't talking.

Since her appointment was at 10:00, Annabeth left at 9:30. Right before she went out the door, Percy grabbed her into a much-needed hug and kissed her forehead. "I love you no matter what." Percy said as they embraced. She could do nothing but nod. Percy watched her car leave through the window, Annabeth revved the engine and put it in drive. A tear ran down both of their faces.

Hey, guys. I know it's really sad, but the story isn't over yet. Please hang tight. You won't regret it.


	5. Chapter 5

It was 10:00. Percy knew what was happening now, but did everything in his power not to think about it. He was just glad his mom and Paul were home with him. Even though they barely knew what was happening, they could tell he was upset and tried to support him. His mom even made blue pancakes for him.

But as much as he tried, Percy couldn't shake the thought of what was happening at that very moment. At 10:15, he just sat in his room weeping. Right when he was ready to get his life together, everything fell apart.

At 10:30, Paul and my mom went to help Annabeth drive home. I guess Annabeth planned that out without telling me. All they knew was that she had an appointment. But Percy knew that as soon as they saw that they were at an abortion clinic, it would be a bit obvious.

Finally, at 10:45, Percy heard the key turn the lock on his door. Annabeth was the last one to walk in. Paul and Percy's mom looked a bit shaken- probably because they just found out that their first grandkid-to-be had just been killed.

Annabeth's eyes were red and puffy. Percy was conflicted between feeling anger, sadness, and sympathy towards her. She went to his bedroom, obviously to grieve, and Percy tried to stay mad at her. He knew he couldn't, and walked back to her.

She was sobbing violently. Percy grabbed her in his arms and wiped her tears as he tried to hide his own.

"I'm a monster" She cried out in emotional agony.

"Never say that. You're just a teenager. And, like I said before, I love you no matter what, Wise Girl."


	6. Chapter 6

Annabeth took a deep breath. "Percy, there's something you need to know."

Percy braced himself for more bad news. "What's that?"

"I went into the clinic and I-I couldn't do it."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm still pregnant."

Both relief and stress flooded into Percy. He wasn't sure which emotion was stronger, but he didn't care. All he knew was that his child was alive and still growing inside her. "Thank the gods!"

Percy grabbed Annabeth again in another loving embrace, kissing her on the lips. She smiled back at him.

"Thank you for being there." She said.

Yay! Aren't happy endings awesome? Too bad this is only the beginning... *Evil laugh* Stay tuned for more. From now on I'll post every day or two. Thank you so much for your support. I love criticism, even flames.


	7. Chapter 7

The first two months of pregnancy went by without a hitch. Percy had calmed down a lot and wasn't always doting on Annabeth, which made her happy. They were having a great pregnancy so far. He still thought the baby looked like a peanut, but only called the baby "Goober" behind Annabeth's back. The last thing he wanted to do was upset her. The hormones were already crazy, on a seemingly never ending zigzagged line; not curved, zigzagged. Other than that and the way Annabeth was vomiting at the slightest disturbance to her nostrils, things were going well.

* * *

With Annabeth out with his mom looking at maternal clothes and Paul working, Percy decided to spend his Sunday off by watching some T.V. As soon as he was about to press the button on the remote that would finally give him a relaxing break, he saw the throne room on Olympus. Athena, Poseidon, Zeus, Hera, and Artemis were all sitting on their thrones, looking royally pissed off. I could tell by their demeanors that they had just been arguing. Athena looked murderous. Poseidon was the only even remotely friendly face in that room, and even he seemed less laid back than normal.

"Now what?" I asked, annoyed.

Hera screamed, "Now what?! That's all you have to say? After all you've done? After all that you've caused? You know 'what'!"

All Hades broke loose. Every one stood to argue and yell again- which felt like an earthquake with them in their huge forms- except for Athena. She just continued to stare at me. She was the only one in that room I was scared of.

Artemis decided to break up the quarrel, "Hush!" They all sat back down, staring. "Percy, do you even have a clue about what decision we have to make? Tell me why you think you're here."

"Obviously it has something to do mine and Annabeth's baby."

Athena's eyes flared. "It has everything to do with that, insolent child. How dare you insult one of my children in that way!"

"I'm sorry, but I still don't understand the decision being made here." I said, cautiously backing away from Athena.

Every one looked at Poseidon, expecting him to break whatever news there was. He stood and walked outside as I followed.

As soon as the doors shut behind us, I yelled "What the hell, Dad? What decision? I'm sick of you gods toying with Annabeth and I. We did our part. We saved Olympus and the Western world! What else do you want?"

"Calm down. I don't like what I'm about to tell you any more than you will, but know that I am doing my best to negate it. Percy, you and Annabeth are two very powerful demigods. Mixed together, as the child will be, would make it unstoppable. I can see no other way to tell you this, but they have Artemis here because she's the goddess in charge of pregnant women. She, Athena, and I are against it, but the rest of the gods in there are trying to convince Artemis to... terminate the pregnancy."

I fell to my knees. How could the gods be this cruel?


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: I've noticed myself going back and forth between the first and third person's perspective in this story, so I'm stopping that by just sticking to first, past tense. Thanks for your suggestions. I'm trying to cater to them to make the story as awesome as possible for you!**

Annabeth

I was feeling particularly fat that day. I didn't want to have to wear maternity clothes; they just reminded me of how big I was going to get.

"Annabeth, what do you think of this one?" Percy's mom asked from a few feet away.

"It's okay, Mrs.- I mean Mom. I think five pants and eight shirts is quite enough." I laughed half-heartedly. _Shoot, I forgot to call her 'mom' again. Why can't she just let me call her what I always have?_

"If you say so. I'm sorry I'm doting on you, I'm just excited. I'm about to be a grandmother."

"It's okay. I'm excited too, but really nervous."

"Who isn't with their first child? Come on, we'd better get home to Percy." She smiled.

Percy

I couldn't get up. It was like being in a coma- I've been through some of those before. I was telling my body to move but it wasn't even trying to respond. Poseidon helped me to my feet, but I was too dizzy. _Wow, have I really become so attached to this baby that I've never even met? I don't even think attached is the right word... I love this kid._

I found my strength and stood, still a bit dizzy, but I was up. "They're not taking that baby from me. It's not happening."

Poseidon tried to stop me, but I was pissed. This was my _child_ they were talking about. I stomped into that throne room with way less fear than I should have had. "The answer is no. I don't care how scared you are of our baby. We will raise him or her the best damn way we can. After all I've done to save all of you, you owe me this. This just got personal and you _will_ meet my demands."

Zeus, Poseidon, and Hera looked shocked. Artemis looked extremely pleased- at least I knew her answer. And Athena, the being in that room that hated me the most, had the most satisfying look of begrudged admiration. I knew my reckless actions had just saved my baby... for now, at least.

Annabeth

I got home to a shaken-looking Percy watching daytime television. I didn't really blame him, that stuff does suck. But I knew there was something more to his expression than that. There was fear mixed with relief. It was the oddest combination.

"What happened?" I ventured cautiously.

Percy looked like he was considering how to say something... _Oh no._ Was my first thought.

He told me the entire story. I was in shock. By the end of it, tears streamed down my face. I had become surprisingly close to this child and now they wanted to take it away? How dare they! My shock turned to rage.

"Calm down, Annabeth. I made them swear on the River Styx that they wouldn't hurt you or the baby."

"I don't know if you've noticed, but they don't usually keep those promises. You happened because your dad broke that dumb promise," I screamed. As soon as I said it, I felt bad. "Percy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I just-"

"Whatever, Annabeth. If you don't want me here, go home."

"Home for me is wherever you are." I started to cry.

Percy hugged me, "Stop crying. I'm sorry, too."

Right then, I remembered something. It had been almost three months and I still hadn't told my dad. _Damn it, we can't catch a fucking break!_


	9. Chapter 9

Percy

As much as I loved Annabeth, that comment about me being born still hurt. She had been saying things like that for the past week. I knew she was stressed, but she didn't have to be so mean about it. I was stressed too. Work sucked, having a baby is scary, and everyone seemed to blame me for it. I did my best to take care of Annabeth and be nice and lovey-dovey, but all she ever did was tear me down.

Anyway, we were on our way to California. Annabeth was quite obviously freaking out; she was listening to her calming classical crap and messing with her hair. Her dad still didn't know. Neither of us had a clue what his reaction would be. My guess was that he would blame it all on me- everyone else did.

My mom was driving us. We told her I could handle it, but she insisted that we had enough on our plates. She was right. I was extremely stressed out. I was glad Grover wasn't here. He would know that my main emotions had been fear, depression, and wanting to curl up in a ball and cry.

Annabeth

_What am I going to tell him? "I got knocked up three months ago and I'm just now telling you because I temporarily forgot your existence"? _For some reason, I felt like that wouldn't work. I was stressed. I wanted this to all be over with.

Percy tapped me so I took my headphones out.

"Hey, sweetie. How are you doing?"

"How do I look like I'm doing? Do I look happy to you?"

"I was just asking. Do you want to stop and get some food or anything?"

"No." I snapped. I don't know why I did it, I just did. Gods, what was happening to me? Percy has been so sweet, even when I'm not. I got a feeling in the pit of my stomach. "Pull over!"

As soon as the brakes were hit, I was out the door. My breakfast came with me. Percy ran out to grab my hair. After the way I've treated him, he's still helping me. I wanted to say sorry, but I just couldn't force myself to. He seemed fine, anyway.

Sally

As I drove, I winced at how much she snapped at him. I didn't say anything of coarse, it was their business. Plus I would just look like the stereotypical mother-in-law.

"Do you want some water?" He asked her.

"No, but I do want to be left alone right now."

As much as I loved Annabeth, I could barely stand to see her be this way. What was worse was that the look of love that was normally in their eyes when they saw each other was getting less and less prominent. Percy was getting depressed. I could just see it.

I knew they weren't ready for a kid yet. Why didn't they wait a little longer before taking it "all the way"? Or at least use more protection? And, more importantly, why did I let them do it without even making sure they were safe. I left the house for them. I condoned it! What was I thinking?

Annabeth

I fell asleep for hours and, before I knew it, we were in my dad's driveway. I hadn't been home in three months. How could I have forgotten something so important? I knew pregnancy made you forget, but this was ridiculous. My dad had expected me home a long time ago. And he's probably called, but I lost my phone a while ago.

Mom stayed in the car while Percy and I went inside. My dad was watching TV. When he saw me, he jumped up and gave me a hug. He looked mad when he pulled away. "Where did you go?" Four stern yet simple words.

"I'm pregnant." I blurted out. I decided it was better to say it blatantly than stuttering and dragging it out.

His look changed. I could tell how disappointed he was. At that moment, I knew that our already rocky relationship was not okay.


	10. Chapter 10

Percy

Annabeth tried to talk with him. "Dad, I-"

"Save it, Annabeth." He looked at me with loathing. "Get out of my house. Both of you."

I stepped in. "Don't you at least want to meet your grandchild? You're being really cruel right now."

"Oh, you're one to talk. You're the one who knocked her up. This is _your_ fault."

As I suspected, all of the blame was hurled at me and Annabeth didn't even deny it. I've defended her in more dangerous situations. I took her hand and we walked out of the house when Annabeth's step-mom greeted us.

Her step-mom was far from sympathetic, but she seemed less mad than her dad. I didn't expect that. "So you're pregnant... Well, you came all this way. I'll see if I can talk your father into staying the night." She waved at my mom and turned around.

I hugged Annabeth, expecting her to break out in tears. "Get off me, Seaweed Brain. I'm fine." She pushed me away and we followed her step-mom to Annabeth's room.

I shut the door so that no one could hear Annabeth and I. "Look, honey," I said in the sweetest tone I could. "I know you're going through a rough time right now, but please stop pushing me away. I'm only trying to help. Plus, I have it hard too."

Since she patiently waited while I talked, I thought I had gotten through to her. I was wrong.

"You think _you_ have it bad? Percy, I have to carry this child around, you don't. I'm basically being disowned, you aren't."

She started yelling, so I instinctively did the same. "I have to work overtime almost every day, you don't."

"You're fucking impossible!"

"Oh, so we're cussing now? Stop being a bitch."

She gasped. I felt extremely bad for it, but I had already gone too far. "Leave me the hell alone"

"Baby, I didn't mean it, I'm just worried and I-"

"GET. OUT!"

I left and had the door hit my back on the way out. I went to the bathroom and crumpled on the floor, weeping. I might be an idiot, but I knew that Annabeth had just dumped me.


	11. Chapter 11

Percy

I didn't know how long I had been laying there, sobbing and hoping Annabeth would care enough to check on me. She didn't. But my mom did. I told her about our fight.

To my surprise, she just sighed, "I hate to say this, Perce, but I saw this coming."

I looked up at her from sitting on the toilet seat, "What does that mean?"

"Well, Percy... a baby makes things complicated. And sometimes people fall out of love when they have one."

A tear trickled down my face, but I was in too much emotional pain to care. "I don't _want _to be out of love. How did this happen?"

"Nothing's easy. Especially not love. You two might get back together and you might not. Either way, I know you'll do the right thing."

Annabeth

I expected to feel sad. Or angry. Or something. Instead, I was just numb. A part of me wanted him back, but the other part knew that I didn't love him as much as I used to. I still loved him, of coarse, but it wasn't as potent.

My thoughts raced. _What if we weren't meant to be? What if he leaves me with his baby? Where will I go?_ I eventually fell asleep pondering these questions, knowing that it would take something big to get us back to where we were.

Percy

I walked into her bedroom with tired, puffy eyes; I was ready to grovel for forgiveness. But she was already asleep. I looked at her beauty, and could tell that she hadn't been crying. That hurt. _Is she not even sad? Why am I blubbering like a little kid while she seems fine? Maybe all this _is _meant to be, like my mom said._

* * *

**I know you guys probably think I'm really mean right now, but I swear to you that this story ends bitter-sweetly. I know, that doesn't sound very promising. Hold on. This story does end in tragedy, but through the tragedy comes hope and happiness. Thank you guys for all the support. If you have any suggestions, please comment. Also, I want to do a lemon towards the end-which we are very close to- what do you think?**


	12. Chapter 12

Percy

We went home. It was that simple. Annabeth's dad wasn't talking to her, and she wasn't talking to me. I just stayed out of everyone's way.

It wasn't awkward between Annabeth and I, that wouldn't describe it. It was more like a sad tension. I knew we both just wanted to be out of that car, but it was a long drive. My poor mother was probably the one who had it the worst. She knew the only reason Annabeth and I weren't fighting was to spare her. I let Annabeth sit in the front seat so she didn't get carsick.

Eventually we got back to my apartment. Paul was so happy, we figured he hadn't found out yet. I went to my room. Alone.

Annabeth

The numbness was fading. I barely made it through the trip, but as soon as I got to Percy's apartment I went to the bathroom to cry. The crying caused me to vomit. _Damn, I'm a mess._

The crying turned into sobbing, then to uncontrollable weeping. I hear a knock on the door. I was too hysterical to say "get out" or "come in". Percy opened the door.

"You okay?"

Two caring words. As much as I needed that from him, I didn't feel like hearing it. I stopped sobbing. Not completely, but enough to talk. "I'm fine. Please just leave me alone." I said harshly.

He looked even more hurt. "Look, Annabeth. I know you're going through a hard time and all, but I have done nothing but try to help you. Stop treating me like shit."

I glared at him. I knew I was being prideful and stubborn. That was normal. But it wasn't like me at all to be so mean to him... or anyone for that matter.

"Annabeth, I just want to be with you. I love you. Please," His last word was a whisper. He was on the brink of tears.

_Yes, Percy. I'm so sorry I ever broke up with you. Please forgive me I love you too! _"I need time to think." _Well, that's not what I wanted to say._

"Fine. I'll just go. I really do love you."

_Percy, don't leave me. I want to cuddle and feel all better. _"Okay." _Ugh, stupid hubris. Being pregnant amped it up to like five times worse._

He left. I sobbed.


	13. Chapter 13

**I decided to do a lemon here, so the rating is being changed. It won't be super graphic, but if you don't want to read it, skip ahead two paragraphs during Annabeth's point of view.**

Percy

Laying in bed, everything hurt. I was starting to hate life. _What if Annabeth and I never get together again? What if I have to pay child support and never get to see him or her? Why is everything like this?_

The doorknob turned slowly. Before I knew it, Annabeth was beside me and we were kissing. _Gods, it feels like it's been so long since we've kissed._

"Percy, I miss you. I want to make love."

Annabeth

It took a lot to swallow my pride, but I knew it had to be done. More than that, I wanted him back. We kissed as his hands started to run along my back. He slipped his tongue in, exploring my mouth as I moaned in pleasure. He started trailing sweet kisses down my cheek, went down my neck, and started to kiss and caress my breasts through my shirt. The annoying clothing came off until both of us were naked, kissing, licking, and caressing each other's exposed bodies.

Then he laid me down and got on top of me. As he thrust, I moaned lightly in his ear. It didn't last long, but it was heaven. He finished inside my body and cuddled up next to me.

"I love you, Seaweed Brain. I'm sorry for the way I've acted. You have worked so hard to keep me happy. Thank you."

He smiled, "I love you too Wise Girl. We're in this together. Forever and always."

I knew we were okay. More than okay. We were back to where we were before; where we should be. I fell asleep in his loving arms.

* * *

**I hope you liked it and I hope it wasn't too graphic or disturbing for you. Only one chapter left. Thanks for all the comments, they kept me from giving up on this story :D**


	14. Chapter 14

Annabeth

I woke up in pain. Intense, excruciating pain in my stomach. "Oh gods, what's happening?"

Percy was sleeping peacefully; I knew I had no choice but to wake him up, though. "Percy, help. Aahh!"

He woke with a start, looking dazed. "What's wrong?"

I was screaming. Mom came in with Paul. Percy and I were still naked, but everyone was too worried to care. I started sobbing and crying. Percy lifted up the covers.

Percy

What I saw under the covers was unbearable. Blood. A lot of it. Mom saw the shocked pain on my face and came over. "Perce, what-" She gasped loudly. I told Mom and Paul to leave while I got dressed. Mom came back in to help me dress Annabeth. She was in too much pain to move or speak. She just laid there with a look of intense pain and horror.

Paul started his car for us while I carried Annabeth to the back seat. We finally had some luck tat day because we got Annabeth into a hospital room fairly fast.

She looked pitiful. A nurse came in and gave her a sonogram while doctors pricked her with needles and asked her questions about her pain levels. I grabbed my wallet.

"Annabeth, honey, I need to talk to Chiron. I'll be back soon."

She nodded. I didn't want to leave her, but there was no choice. I found the nearest janitorial closet and filled a spray bottle with water. My fingers would hurt and it would be easy to lose a connection, but I was desperate.

Chiron was sitting at the Big House. I yelled his name.

"Percy?"

"Chiron, I need help..." I told him what had happened. His expression remained blank, probably to try and calm me down.

"Hmm. This is very bad. Do not panic, Percy. My best advice to you is to listen to the doctors. I will contact Artemis promptly." He faded out.

When I went back to the room, there was a twelve year old girl there. "Artemis." I said. She left the room and beckoned me to follow.

"Perseus, I'm afraid I have done all I could."

"What? What's happening?"

"The child is unstable. his life force is leaving his body."

"It's a boy? Why is he dying? I don't understand!"

"Your son was not conceived healthfully. It's most rare for a child to be born to two heroes. I'm afraid that he is not strong enough to make it."

"You have to do something!"

"I am, Perseus. You must learn that not everything is within the control of the gods."

I stomped past her and back into Annabeth's room. The doctors were all gone, analyzing the results. She looked tired and in pain still.

"Percy," She croaked.

"It's a boy. Just so you know."

She smiled, then cried. "They said he might make it. But they also said that he is unhealthy."

"Yeah, I know. Don't worry, baby. It'll all be okay."

It was a good hour before any doctor or nurse came in with news. A long, hard hour.

The doctor came in and Mom and I stood. "The child will make it. But," He looked at Annabeth. "You should be much more careful. No bending, reaching, or heavy lifting. For the next two months, you are officially on bed rest. This is also now a high-risk pregnancy, so you will come in every week for sonograms to make sure you and the baby are okay."

I hugged Annabeth tightly as she sobbed with tears of relief. "It's okay. We're okay."

* * *

The two of them became closer in that moment. Inseparable, even. It was a terribly perfect situation.


	15. Sequel

**Just so you guys know, I have no intention of ending this story. And it's all because of your support! I even have a title for the sequel: The Throes Of Life. I plan to make it about Annabeth and Percy's struggles with the rest of the pregnancy, birth, and the first little bit of being teenage parents. The problem is, I don't really have a story-line yet. So this is when I need you. Please comment or message me about any suggestions you have for the next story. You can tell me what you want to see, what you don't want to see, etc. I already have some ideas about bringing Annabeth's dad back in. Also, baby names! Remember that this is a boy.**

**Thanks again you guys, stay awesome :D**

**~Dusk Lunae**


End file.
